dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Power of Nappa
さん！ の て の |Rōmaji title = Sayonara Ten-san! Chaozu no Sutemi no Senpō |Literal title = Farewell, Ten-''san''! Chaozu's Suicide Strategy |Series = DBZ |Number = 24 |Edited = Nappa... the Invincible? |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = October 25, 1989 |English Airdate = July 22, 2005 |Manga = Heroes in Terror *Hope Runs Out |Previous = Saibamen Attack! |Next = Sacrifice (Vegeta Saga episode) Sacrifice }} さん！ の て の |Sayonara Ten-san! Chaozu no Sutemi no Senpō|lit. "Farewell, Ten-''san''! Chaozu's Suicide Strategy"}} is the 18th episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 25, 1989. Its original American airdate was July 22, 2005. Summary Watching a telecast of the battle from Kame House, Bulma bursts into tears seeing Yamcha die, while Puar faints from the shock. Master Roshi consoles Bulma, saying they can resurrect him with the Dragon Balls later on. Krillin, enraged at his friend's demise, releases the Scattering Bullet, an energy blast that hits the Saiyans and destroys three of the remaining Saibamen, while Piccolo handles the last one as it lashes out at Gohan. Vegeta and Nappa, however, come out unharmed, and start advancing on the Dragon Team. Nappa, however, volunteers to begin the battle himself. At random, he picks Krillin and charges towards him, but Piccolo appears in his way and fires a blast. Nappa dodges and delivers a kick to Piccolo during the confusion, sending him into a nearby rock, although Piccolo emerges relatively unharmed. Nappa, however, then begins powering up and his power level skyrockets. Again, at random, Nappa chooses Tien Shinhan and engages him in battle, though his strength has become so much that with a mere punch, he severs Tien's arm. Tien valiantly tries to fight back, but is viciously pummeled. Determined not to let another comrade fall, Krillin rushes to Tien's aid, but Nappa blasts a hole in the ground to stop him, apparently killing Chiaotzu in the process. Chiaotzu, however, catches Nappa off guard and latches himself onto the Saiyan's back, slowly powering up in the process. Nappa smashes his back into several rocks to damage Chiaotzu, but Chiaotzu refuses to let go. As a last resort, Nappa flies towards some spiky rocks in an attempt to impale Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu telepathically communicates with Tien and bids him farewell before self-destructing. Nappa, however, emerges from the explosion unharmed, having put up a defense at the last minute, meaning Chiaotzu sacrificed himself for nothing. With Yamcha and Chiaotzu gone, it seems as if Goku, who has just passed the halfway point of Snake Way, is truly Earth's last hope against the Saiyans. Major Events *The remainder of the Saibamen are destroyed. *Chiaotzu sacrifices himself in an attempt to stop Nappa. Battles *Krillin vs. Vegeta, Nappa and the Saibamen *Piccolo vs. a Saibaman *Piccolo vs. Nappa *Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan vs. Nappa Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Paprika Wasteland **Kame House *Other World **Snake Way **Princess Snake's palace Objects *Tail *Television *Battle Armor Differences from the manga *Master Roshi consoling Bulma on Yamcha's death at Kame House is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga Nappa powers up before confronting the Z-Fighters, frightening them with his absurd level of power. In the anime he first goes to attack Krillin with Piccolo intervening before he powers up. *In the manga, when Nappa is powering up, Chiaotzu uses his telekinesis in an attempt to paralyse him but to no avail. In the anime Chiaotzu still has no success but Nappa blasts him with a Break Cannon, knocking him aside. *In the manga when Chiaotzu grabs on to the back of Nappa he self-destructs almost immediately afterward. In the anime however Nappa first smashes him into multiple cliff faces to try and get him to let go. Trivia *Goku passes the halfway point of Snake Way. However, he should have passed that point just as the Saiyans were arriving on Earth, since he began his journey back down Snake Way 1 day before the Saiyans arrived, and the trip was supposed to take 2 days total. *Vegeta implies Nappa would have been seriously injured if not for his last minute defense against Chiaotzu. *In the Ocean Group dub, when Tien's arm is severed by Nappa, he declares "Just wait until it grows back!", although it's unknown if this was a censorship effort, or an indication of the Senzu Beans' healing ability. *This episode marks the second time Chiaotzu dies in the series. He was previously killed by King Piccolo in "King Piccolo's Wish". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 24 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 24 (BDZ) pt-br:Adeus Tenshin! A arte do sacrifício de Chaos fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 024 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z